Carrie, Shawna and Sydney's fun trip
by Carebear1216
Summary: THis is a story I wrote about my friends and me and our favorite Fruits Basket characters....hope you like reading it. Please review/comment
1. Carrie's POV

It was a warm summer day when Sydney, Shawna, and Carrie went for a walk in the woods.

**CARRIE'S POV**

"OMG, we are in the woods. I just saw a squirrel!!" I said as I fell over a rock. "Shawna, Sydney look, I see smoke. Oh no the forest is mad or ate something spicy?" I said as a got up and started to cry.

"Shut up or I'll give you something to cry about, Carrie." Sydney said as she made a fist at me.

"Sydney, don't yell at Carrie, that is my job." Shawna whispered to Sydney. "It's ok Carrie, don't cry. Shawna said as she hugged me.

I was never aloud to hug her but she could always hug me.

"Oh my gushness, there are guys looking at us, Shawna, Sydney, I'm scared." I said as I hid behind them.

"Who are you?" One of the guys asked, he had white and black hair with no shirt on and with tight black leather pants.

"That's none of your business, Haru. These young beautiful women don't have to tell you anything unless they want to." Another guy said, he had black hair with a black robe on.

"OMG, you look like Snape!!!" I yelled as I jumped in front of Shawna and Sydney.


	2. Shawna's POV

**Shawna's POV**

"I can't believe she just said that." I said to Sydney. "I know she loves Snape but to tell someone they look like his, what as she been smoking."

"I know." Sydney said.

"Hi my name is Shawna." I said as a waved.

"Sydney" Sydney said as she had a stared down contest with Haru.

"I'm Carrie, HI!!!!!!!8^)" Carrie said as she jumped up and down waving.

"So who are you?" I asked the guys in front of us.

"OH I'm sorry, I am Sohma Shigure," the guy that, as Carrie says looks like Snape, said.

"I am Sohma Ayame," another guy said, he had long white with a purple robe on and kinda looked GAY.

"Sohma Haru, as you know," he said still looking at Sydney.

"Why the God damn do I have to tell you?!!!!!!" The last guy said, he had red hair and was wearing a white undershirt and black shorts on.

"Because we told you ours!!!!" I yelled at him which made Carrie cry. "See what you did, you made Carrie cry."

"Kyo, why would you make such a pretty girl cry?" Ayama asked.

"Tell her that you are sorry, now." Shigure said.

"NO!!!!" Kyo said as he ran away from us.

"Oh hell no, you get your ass back her now, and tell Carrie you are sorry!!!!!!!" I said as I ran after him.

AS I ran after him, Carrie and Sydney walked over to stand by Haru, Shigure and Ayame.


	3. Sydney's POV

**Sydney's POV**

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Ayame asked Carrie.

"Yes, I'm fine. I always cry." Carrie said as she weed the tears from her eyes.

"What is with your hair? Black and white, do you dye it?" I asked Haru, as I looked at his hair. "Man he is H.O.T. hot and I love that mean stare he has. And his tight TIGHT black leather jeans." I thought to myself.

"It is my natural hair color." Haru said with a sexual look on his face. "And I can prove it."

"I want to see, are you going to show up baby pictures of you?" Carrie said ah she ran to my side.

"Ok, come closer and I will show up." Haru said but only Carrie stepped closer to Haru.

He started to unbutton his pants, when Shigure and Ayame came out of no where and pushed Haru but in the process pushed Carrie to. But not just push her but hugged her, and while they fell Carrie accidentally hugged Haru. And a big explosion happens and Shigure, Ayame, and Haru are not there, the only thing or things that are there are a snake, dog, and a cow along with Haru, Shigure and Ayame's clothes.


	4. Carrie's POV 2

**Carrie's POV**

"Where did they go? Why is a snake, dog and a cow by me? Why is the snake going up my shirt? Why does my head hurt so badly? Why does Sydney look pissed and shocked at the same time? Why are there clothes on and around me? OMG, where are the guys, are they naked?" I asked as I started to cry my eyes out.

"Oh shit, what did the guys do now?!?!" Kyo said as he just got back from his run with, well more of a run from, Shawna.

"Watch out Kyo!!" The black dog said but with Shigure's voice. "And Ayame get out of Carrie's shirt."

"Got you." Shawna said as she jumped on Kyo's back.

When Kyo turned around it was too late Shawna jumped on him and grabbed, more of a hug, his neck, and he transformed into a ginger cat.

'Please stop exploding into animals, it is hurting my head." I said as I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Carrie, are you ok?" Sydney asked as she rushed to my side. "Shawna I think this is too much for her to handle. She looks like she is going to pass out."

"Carrie, hello??? Can you hear me??" Shawna said as I was going into the light.


	5. Sydney's POV 2

**Sydney's POV**

"Can we help? We live not to far from here, you can bring her there if you want?" The Shigure dog asked me.

"Yes, that would be great but how are we going to get Carrie there. Not saying she is fat but Shawna nor I can carry her." I said.

"Well, sweetheart, I could carry her on my back but only if you hold on to my neck the whole way there." The cow said, in Haru's voice, to me.

"No way you perv! And why would "I" have to hold on to your neck?" I said.

"Because if you don't, I would transform back into a naked Haru. Unless you want me to carry your friend naked, I would hold on to my neck the whole way there." Haru, the cow, said.

"What you guys turn back into NAKED human MALES!!! Crap we have to hurry. Ok Shigure, Ayame, and Kyo come here." Shawna said.

"What do you want?!?" Kyo, the cat, yelled.

Shawna bent down and picks them up into a hug.

"Oh, I see, you are going to care us in a hug so we won't transform back." The Shigure dog said.

"Yes, I don't want to see any of you naked. Sydney can you get Carrie on Haru's back on your own." Shawna said to me as she put the guys clothes on Haru's back.

"Yes I can." I said as I pick Carrie up and put her on Haru's back and hugged Haru's neck.

"I like this." Haru said in a sexual tone.

"Shut up and get moving." I said as I wanted this to get over as quickly as possible.

As we walk to their house, Shawna walked behind us, holding Kyo, as tight as possible because he keeps trying to get away from her, Ayame, who is loving the longest hug he has every gotten, and Shigure, who is just staying quit and just enjoying his own thoughts. But while me, Carrie, who has passed out on Haru's back, and Haru, the jackass pervert, walk I see a house that looks like an old Japanese ninja houses you see in the ninja movies.

"And here we are. Shawna. May you please open the door and take me to the second door on the left and open it." Shigure said.

"Sure." Shawna said as she opened the first door.

"You can let go of us." Kyo said as he got done from biting Shawna's arm for the 38th time.

"Fine her you go." Shanwa said as she released them on to the floor and I let go of Haru's neck.

"Thank you," Shigure said as Shawna open the second door, "Haru bring her in here. I am going to let your friend rest for awhile and then when I am back to my normal form I will call my friend, who is a doctor." Shigure said.

"Please-se-se sit down and relax." Ayame said as he used his tail to point at some pillows on the floor before entering the room Shigure went into.

"I will see you two later." Haru said as he went into the door and closed it, locking Kyo out.


	6. Carrie's POV 3

**Carrie's POV**

"Awww, my head hurts so bad." I said while rubbing my head and looking around. "Where am I? I want out." I started to move around violently.

"Carrie, stop moving your going to hurt your head even more." A voice said that seemed that it came from next to me.

When I looked down I saw a snake.

"Who are you? Ayame? Why the hell am I here?" I said trying to think what happened before I passed out.

"Ayame, is she awake, please get off the bed then." Shigure said.

"Where are Shawna and Sydney? I want to see them." I said getting up from the bed.

"No Carrie doesn't get up." Shigure said.

Now I know why he said that. I didn't even get time to take a step and bam I fell, hard. But that was not the only bam I heard.

"AAAAAHHH! OH MY GOD!!! NAKED GUYS!!!" I said as the explosion scared me and so did the now naked Shigure and Ayame.

"Carrie look away quick!!" I heard Shigure say as he ran to the other side of the room with Ayame.

I did what he said but it couldn't help because the pictures were imbedded in my mind.

"Carrie, are you ok?!?" I heard Shawna yell from outside the door.

"No!!" I yelled back sobbing, like a baby who dropped its bottle.

Shawna came running into the room followed behind Sydney.


End file.
